Installation of electrical power feeders using standard lugs and terminal studs exposes systems to risk of damage due to misconnection of lugs to studs. Various efforts to address this challenge include labels, which tend to fall off, color-coding, which fades and/or discolors over time, and varying thread sizes of studs, which increases the number and variety of tools and hardware used in assembly and maintenance.